


The Danger is We're Dangerous

by DoreyG



Series: Kill of the Night [1]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Badasses, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: comment_fic, First Meetings, Gen, Vague flirting because COME ON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha’s hair is red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger is We're Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likewinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/gifts).



Natasha’s hair is red. Not quite blood red, the dangerous flash that you see on an injured animal, but not quite rust red, the boring flake of old paint off a wall, either. Something in between, something _infinitely_ more fascinating as she stalks slowly forward with all the grace of a lioness on the prowl.

“It’s a bad idea,” the woman informs her gently, with a frown like a knife and eyes like bullets, “to steal from a spy.”

“My mistake,” she gives, and inclines her head with a wry grin, “I never thought that spies could be so very interesting.”

She isn’t expecting the smile, of course she isn’t, but then she isn’t expecting the blow to her ankle either so maybe her instincts need some work. Natasha is on her before she can breathe, binding her hands before she has the chance to get her bearings. When she’s dragged to her feet she’s surprised to see actual _amusement_ flashing in the other woman’s eyes.

“I’m not your average spy,” Natasha informs her, smirk just as sharp as her frown before it, “now, what’s Batman’s number?”

She smirks, lifts her chin.

The odd thing is, she doesn’t even _mind_.


End file.
